Someone Better Bloody Rescue Me
by littlepixiebookreader
Summary: Ginny Weasley was going to kill her future husband and the rest of the Golden Trio...Because only they would leave a Time Turner around...That two children would mess with and then Whoose! Off we go! Back to the summer before the Trio's fifth year!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do/is about the Harry Potter World, that honor belongs to .J.K. Rowling. Thank You!**

Ginny Weasley awoke with a start struggling out of the hazy fog that hung over her. Her head was throbbing and the taste of Firewhiskey was in her mouth. Stretching she looked around at her surroundings. The room was large as well as the bed she lay. Gryffindor colors were seen all around and she gave a startled gasp when she heard a shower going in an ajoined bathroom.

_"Oh Merlin," _Ginny thought, as she began to remember some of last nights events. It had been her party before her wedding to Harry in ten days. _"Please, Please, tell me that I did not loose my virginity last night….please, please," _Ginny thought as she clutched the blankets to her. Noticing now that she was wearing the quiditch shirt and some sort of boy shorts. The quiditch shirt went down past her thighs and she realized with a jolt that someone had removed her party clothes from last night, but she thanked Merlin, she was still wearing her bra.

A part of her argued with herself, _"You could have shagged a random guy and then got changed…."_

_"No, If that were the case, then wouldn't I still be naked…._

And now it felt like two voices in her head were arguing and all she could think about was who was in that shower. She prayed that if some random dude had picked her up last night, then that they hadn't touched her in any way that a husband shouldn't. She was saving herself for Harry, for their wedding night. But that would all go to Hell if she had shagged some dude. The wedding would be called off. Harry would never speak to her again and she would end up crying for days. Her whole family would be disappointed with her. _"The girls were with me last night, though, they wouldn't let some dude take advantage of me in my drunken state…..then again, they were pretty drunk, too…." _

Ginny groaned and jumped when an amused voice spoke. "I see you finally up." The voice called from the entrance to the bathroom.

Ginny looked up with relieve when she saw that it was Harry. Then her heart gave a jolt when she saw what he was wearing.

Jeans.

That was it, his feet were bare, he had no top, nor where his glasses on. But his emerald eyes were still sharp and focused as they looked towards her, she saw that his Hair was still wet from his shower. With amusement she noticed it was still messy even when wet. He had a towel in his hand and was attempting to dry his hair as he made his way over to the bed.

"So do you remember anything from last night?" He asked his gaze full of mock disproval. "No," she answered truthfully. "What happened? How did I get here?" She asked blushing as he moved closer to her.

"Well, even though you were drunk, you ended up calling me." He paused for a minute. "You said some interesting stuff on the phone, too." He said hesitating again as her eyes widened and if possible her face turned even redder. "Anyway, I was with Ron but we figured that you might get in trouble what with how drunk you are, so we apparated over, rounded up all you girls and took you guys home." He finished.

"How did I end up here, though?," Ginny asked. "Ah, see after dropping every else off at their homes, you would not let go of me, so I just took you here and you fell asleep." Harry said, adding, "And I slept on the couch," chuckling quietly at her expression.

"Of course, that was after I got you into some new clothes," He said grinning as her blush returned at full force.

Smiling, Harry leaned down and kissed Ginny on the nose, moving to her cheek and then down to her lips, where he lingered for a moment. His lips warm and inviting as they coached hers to open, before his tongue entered her mouth. And she tasted coffee…and blueberries….

Crack!

Ginny shrieked as Kreacher, the house elf apparated into the bedroom. Laughing , Harry pulled away from her. "Kreacher, it's your day off, I thought you were going to visit Winky?" He asked the house elf as he pulled on a shirt, leaning against the bed as he tugged on his socks.

"Master Harry, Kreacher was, but he wanted to make sure everything was in order before the children came." Seeing Ginny, he bowed to her, "Misses Ginny, already in Master Harry's bed, this is good, Kreacher misses caring for children," And with Ginny still blushing, he bowed to them both and apparated to Hogwarts to visit Winky.

"What did he mean by making sure everything was ready for the children," she asked slowly.

"Oh, That Fleur and Bill have a doctors appointment so they asked if you could babysit Victoire while there away. Sorry, I didn't tell you before, but they were desperate and everyone else was busy and they already missed there last doctor's appointment," He admitted sheepishly. "No, it's fine," Ginny said, as she rolled out of the bed. Remembering the taste of blue berries , she grinned.

"hey did you happen to make-" Harry nodded, "Yep, blueberry muffins ready for your eating," He said grinning as her eyes lit up. "Mmm, I love when you cook," She said, standing on her tip-toes and brushing his lips with hers. "See you later, okay," He said. "Yep, I've got to unpack some of my boxes that our here anyway," Ginny said as she kissed his cheek and headed, skipping towards the bathroom.

Harry exited his bedroom and she started the shower up. "Oh, and Teddy is in his room, so he can keep Victoire occupied if you get a headache, though you might find some hangover potion in the cabinets in there," Harry called from the stairs. And a few moments later, she heard the front door slam and she knew he had left.

Ginny sighed as the warm water sprayed over her, clearing her head and helping her think clearly once more. She stayed in the shower for awhile but thirty minutes later, she realized that Victoire would be here soon and Teddy would wake up as well.

Stepping out of the shower, Ginny pulled a towel around her. Finding a hangover potion in one of the bathroom cabinets, she drank it quickly, shuddering at the horrid after taste. Thankfully, though, the potion worked fast and as she exited the bathroom, she felt refreshed.

She trudged down the hall still in her towel, passing Teddy's closed door, she found her many boxes on the floor in the hallway. Opening up the nearest one, she pulled out a pair of clean pair of black jeans. Rummaging through the box, she pulled out a pair of knickers, ankle socks and a bra. Finding no tops in that box, Ginny pulled open another one, fishing through it until she found a light blue tank top and a light black cotton hoodie to pull over it. Perfect for the summer heat. Returning to Harry's room, she pulled on her clothes, finishing just as the doorbell rang. Closing the door to the bedroom, she fixed her hair into a messy ponytail and then hopped down the steps.

Pulling open the door, she hugged her brother and sister-in-law, Fleur, who was looking happy and definitely pregnant. There was a glow about her as she kissed Ginny on the cheek and gently pulled her two-year-old daughter into Potter Manor.

Declining coffee but grabbing some muffins, the adults chatted for a few moments. Fleur and Ginny laughing about last night, Fleur filled her in on most of what happened, seeing as she hadn't been drinking. Blushing at some of the things she had done, Ginny ate her own muffin.

Five-minutes later, Fleur and Bill were kissing their daughter goodbye, thanking Ginny for babysitting and offering to witch them longer so that the couple could spend some alone time together.

Victoire and Ginny watched as they apparated away from the edge of the property, waiting till they were gone until they closed the door. Turning towards her blonde-hair, blue-eyed niece, Ginny asked what she wanted to do today.

Five more minutes later, and Victoire was racing up the stairs to wake Teddy.

Ginny watched her go, following after her to begin her unpacking.

Seeing Teddy's door open as she passed by, Ginny giggled as she heard a thud as Victoire smacked Teddy with a pillow efficiently waking the four-year-old up.

Turning towards her boxes, Ginny pulled them open one by one and started her day.

Three hours later and a little after lunch time, Ginny paused in her unpacking, hearing no noise, she wondered idly what had happened to the two kids. For most of the day, they had spent inside, playing tag. The day had started off sunny but a steady drizzle of rain had started, so the children had to play inside. They had been a bit disappointed, but it made it easier to keep an eye on them.

Or she thought it would be easier, but really Potter Manor was pretty big and the kids had raced from room to room, making keeping an eye on them almost impossible.

The last time, Ginny had seen the two was a little over an hour ago, when the three of them had sat down at the kitchen table to have lunch. Then Victoire and Teddy had disappeared again, leaving Ginny with her boxes.

And wondering when she had gained so much stuff.

Deciding to take a break, Ginny stood up, dusting herself off as she moved up to the third floor, hearing footsteps above her.

Right around where Harry's study was.

That's how she found herself entering the room to the sight of Victoire and Teddy on the floor, a bright, shiny, gold object lay between them.

She recognized it as Time-Turner, one that Hermione had been working on and had asked Harry to look at.

Ginny didn't know if it worked yet, as far as she knew, Harry had yet to even look at it yet.

And now two children had found it.

Worst they were poking it.

And even worst then that….

The room had begun to spin as the three in the room were transported through time.

In a flash of color, Ginny, Victoire and Teddy were gone.

No longer in their time, instead they stood in what Ginny noticed a vaguely familiar room, full of vaguely familiar people.

Who were quite frankly not supposed to be living anymore.

_"Apparently that Time-Turner works,"_ Ginny thought hysterically as she quickly scanned the room, her eyes stopping on one person.

_"Oh, I am going to kill the Golden Trio,"_ Ginny thought as she smiled into the face of her dead brother.


	2. Welcome To The Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do/is about the Harry Potter World, that honor belongs to .J.K. Rowling. Thank You!**

"Um...Hi?" Ginny said as she found herself at the wand-point of every wizard and witch at the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix.

Of course she had her wand out as well, you didn't go through a war and not have some sort of reflex when it came to wands being pointed your way.

Not that having her wand out did any good...

"Who are you?" Sirius's voice rand throughout the room as he stared at the red-head who had appeared in his house along with two kids.

"Hey, been awhile, hasn't it Sirius?," spoke-up Ginny as she glanced at all those who were dead in her time.

"She looks like someone we know doesn't she?" said Arthur as he looked at the familiar looking women.

"What...You can't regonize your own daughter," asked Ginny as she put her wand back in her pocket and smiled at her father.

"Ginny?" Exclaimed the people in the room as they stared at the women, now seeing thay yes she did look like Ginny.

"What? A girl becomes a women and no one regonizes her?" Ginny said trying to difuse the tension in the room.

"Yes, it is Ginny," said Molly as she looked closely at the women and saw her daughter reflected back at her.

"Hey, mum." Ginny said as wands begin to slowely drop around the room.

"What happened to you?" Fred asked as the younger Ginny slapped him. Ginny laughed as she looked at her younger self.

"I'm not from this time," she said as she glanced around and found the eyes of Dumbledore.

"Aunty Ginny, who are these people?" asked Victoire as she tugged at her aunt's jeans.

"Well that object that you were playing with in Uncle Harry's study was a time-turner that your Aunt Hermione is developing." she told the younger girl.

"Why would Hermione be developing new time-turners?" asked Moody as his eye bounced back and forth between the three visitors, like a ping-pong match.

"Eeww!" Said Victoire that's gross she exclaimed as she watched the magical eye, making the last of the tension dissolve in the room.

"How can we be sure there not death-eaters?" Moody asked as he watched them. "Lets give them some truth-potion," said Moody, glancing at Albus who was regarding the scene with mild interest.

"No!" said Ginny and she winced at her own loud exclaimation.

"You can't we know too much about the present, you could damage the time-line," Ginny said as she glanced worridly around at the people.

"Then why don't you tell us a little about yourself," said Dumbledore pleasantly as he gestured for everyone to sit.

"Um...don't worry if anything comes out, I'm sure we can earse memories once you do leave," he said at her worried expression.

_"Sure," _thought Ginny. _"Where should I start? Oh...I know, that half the people in this room are dead."_

Smiling slightly she urged the two kids to the table as everyone took a seat.

"Um, where should we start?" asked Ginny as she inched away from Dumbledore who had a smile on his face and was humming slightly as if this happened everyday.

The trio looked curiouse but also unsurprised as if life had thrown them so many curve-balls that they were no longer surpirsed by people appearing from thin air.

"Aunty Ginny," Ginny was brought out of her thoughts as Victoire tugged on her arm. "Can I sit next to Daddy?" she asked with a bright smile.

"Um...well..." Ginny began but Victoire seemed to see this as permision as she left her side and skipped over to Bill.

"Hi Daddy!" she said as Bill's face mirrored everyone's else shocked expressions, though Ginny swore she saw her mum smile.

"Where are your scars," Victoire asked as she pulled herself onto her shocked father's lap and wrapped her small arms around him before leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"What scars?" Molly's shrill screech rang throughout the room and Ginny grimaced and perpared herself for a very, very long day.

And today she had only thought challenges would come in the form of sorting through clothes and fitting her things into Harry's house,

And now...she was here...in the past...

_"This could get complicated,"_Ginny thought as she took a deep breath and prepared to face the questions from the people that were and weren't in her present time.


	3. Bill's Been Busy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do/is about the Harry Potter World, that honor belongs to .J.K. Rowling. Thank You!**

"So How old are you?" Sirius asked first.

"A lady never tells her age, Sirius." Ginny responded, relaxing slightly.

She had only a certain amount of days left until her wedding and she was stuck here.

She watched the people in the room, Victoire chatting happily with her father, and Teddy...well Teddy seemed to be avoiding his parents.

She didn't blame him.

"Oh, dear that's a pretty ring."

Ginny's head snapped towards her mothers as she watched her father look at the engagement ring that sparkled in the light, layered with diamonds...

The perfect ring, given, by the perfect guy.

Well to Ginny at least.

She waited for her mother to say something, notice what finger the ring was on.

But she seemed captivated by the preety ring and Ginny let her stare at it, hoping no one else would notice it...

Of course, that didn't work.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" Victoire asked her grandmum and succeeding in capturing everyone's attention.

Now everyone was looking at her finger...greeaat...

"Yes, dear it is." Molly said patting her first-born grandbaby on the head.

"I went with Teddy to help pick it out...and even uncle Ron and Aunty Mione came!"

"Aunty Mione?" Fred asked.

"Well that sounds like Hermione," George said grinning and looking at Ron and Hermione.

"Well duh," said Victoire as if this were obviouse.

"Aunty Mione is super smart and sometimes when she babysitts me we'll make home-made ice-cream the muggle way," she said eagerly, her eyes on her future Aunty who was turning red.

"Uncle Ron isn't allowed to help, though," she added as if an after-thought.

"Why not?" Bill asked, looking down at his daughter with a teasing face.

"Because then he eats it all!" Victoire said giggling.

"Yeah Ronnie, you ate all the ice cream and didn't give any to your niece!" Fred said, laughing along with a few others.

"That's okay, though, because then Uncle Ronnie takes me out for ice-cream and tells me funny jokes," Victoire said climbing over to her Uncle Ron.

"Annd...he gives me piggy-back rides!"

"Oh, that's soo sweet!" Molly said clutching at Victoire and smothering her with kisses.

"Yep!" Victoire said.

"So do I still do curse-braking work?"asked Bill.

"Yep, you even took me to work once, but then Mummmy got mad at you, said it was too too dangerous...and then..."

"And then," prompted Sirius.

"She said somethign about the couch?" Said Victoire, her little head tilted to the side and lost in thought.

Sirius roared with laughter.

"And your Mum?' asked Remus.

"She works at the bank still, but she has to take off for a couple of months now..." Victoire said and then smiled, "But that just means that she spends more time with me!"

"Is she okay?' asked Bill.

"Yeppers! She's a;ways laughing and humming and her belly has gotten really big!"

"Oh Ho, working fast there, huh Bill?" Laughed Sirius as he thumped said man on the back.

Turning bright red, Bill rescued Victoire from his mum's grasp.

"Then Uncle Charlie has this really pretty girlfiriend but they don't always visit cause they live so far away..." Victoire continued.

"Oh that boy, maybe he would Marry if he got his hair-cut," fumed Molly to laughter around the room.

"Then Uncle Percy..."

"What does that traitor do?" said Fred his face in a grimace along with the rest of his families.

Ginny smiled slightly, if only they could see Percy like he is in her time...

They would never regonize him...


	4. Like A Fortune Cookie

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do/is about the Harry Potter World, that honor belongs to .J.K. Rowling. Thank You!**

Ginny spent the next day trying to avoid Fred.

Really It was kind-of hard when he was at the Order meetings...and since she was technically old enough to be at the meetings...she too got to be there...

It was odd, everyone kept looking at her like they wanted to tell her if they were doing it right.

They looked like they wanted to know if every plan would succeed. But Ginny kept quiet. And instead she spent those meetings wondering what Victoire and Teddy were up to.

If they were behaving?

Where they in the kitchen?

Did they turn on the stove?

Did they set a fire-cracker off like they did at that one Family dinner?

Then again, no one blamed them for that...Aunt Muriel did decide to visit that day...

Old Bag, she should learn to call first...So that we can shut-off the lights, hide and pretend were not Home...

It would be a good plan...It's not like her hearing is what it used to be.

Nope, Today she was in order Meetings playing a Muggle Card_game with Dumbldore who seemed to be the only person who didn't stare at her like her face was a fortune-cookie that would tell the future.

Like: _"Do not guard that phrophecy Ball, danger lurks and we sha'll all fall..."_

Man she could give Professor Trelawney a run for her money...

Or, when they looked at her face like it was a Magical-Eight-Ball...

Shake my head for an answer..._"Should we guard the magical Phrophecy Ball, Oh Great and Powerful Magical-Eight-Ball?"_

-Answer: _"Signs Point To Yes..."_

So Today she was playing the card game,"War."

Kind-of fitting if you thought about it.

She was also keeping an ear open, listening for any noise coming from out-side the meeting-room...like say...

Booms, Pongs, Bongs, Bams, Smashes, and, or Crashes...

Which would then tell her if the children would be behaving.

Then she had her feet pulled close to her body ready to stand and run to the children if they were in trouble.

She had her teeth biting her lip to keep from jumping-up and saying..._"Yes! Yes, Guard the Damn Phrophecy Ball already!"_

She also had her nose filled with the smell of Dumbledore's lemon-drops-candy, that was wafting over to her seat from the other-side of the table where Dumbledore sat.

Well at least she didn't have to smell it as much as Snape who was sitting right next to Old Dumbles.

Maybe it would make Snape smell better.

Like those Muggle-Cleaning -Products that always smelled lemony.

Like, even their garbage bags smelled Lemony...well until you actually filled it with trash...But for a few minutes, yeah, that garbage-bag smell great...

Then she had one eyes trained on her cards, and the other trained on her Mum sniffling about the dangers and then finding the twins in the room cracking jokes between the two.

It was like a ping-pong match...

Twins, Mum, Twins, Mum, Twins, Mum, Twins, Mum...

And so on...

Really actually, Ginny had a nice chat with her Mum the night before when everyone else had gone to bed...

_She had come downstairs after putting Victoire and Teddy in bed...in the same room...Gah, she hoped Bill wouldn't kill her..._

_Anyway, she had found her mUm looking through photos of her children throughout the years..._

_Ginny had ended up going into the kitchen and bringing her a glass of milk and some Home-made-Chocolate-Chip-cookies...well magic-made anyway, only Hermione and Harry really made the cookies the muggle way...and Damn where they good..._

_Ginny had stayed with her Mum that night, eating and drinking milk as she talked a little bit about the future...nothing major...just about her job...how everything was peaceful...she even told her that Percy and her were close again, that they were one happy family again..._

_Well she didn't say one member of the family was permantly missing for now on..._

_But Ginny thought she had made her Mum relax a little more, knowing at least somethings would turn-out okay..._

Covering a huge yawn with her cards, Ginny smiled as the twins bantered with Bill, her eyes watered slightly as she listened to them finish each other's sentences...

She caught Tonks and Remus looking at her, but she just shook her head...

Remembering, yet again, that most people in this room were no longer in her time...

She watched as if in a bubble as Fred asked her something and she answered...

A joke about the weather or something...

She didn't care...It was just nice hearing Fred and George talk together, two voices toned into one voice...

"So do you have any idea on how to fix your Time-Turner?" Bill asked her, breaking Ginny out of her thoughts.

"Well, it's Hermione's Time-Turner..." Ginny said, smiling slightly.

"So That's a no..." Sirius said, chuckling a little as Ginny stuck her tongue out at him.

"No...It's just that it's complicated..." Ginny said.

"Oh, so you can fix it?" Remus said, joining in on the slight-teasing as Tonks giggled next to him.

Ginny smiled and rolled her eyes at the two, wondering when they would start liking each other as more than Friends...

Because Really, Ginny Bet, That Teddy would like to be Born...

"Well Maybe..." Ginny said, trailing off and shrugging her shoulders... In a _"What-do-you-want-me-to-do...," _Kind of way that clearly showed she didn't know how to fix-it.

And that's one another voice broke in.

_"If you try and fix-it...it will probably only break-it more..."_

Ginny glanced around, knowing who the voice belonged to and expecting that person in their younger-years to be standing in the door-way of the meeting-room...

But no one was there...

_"Down here Ginny..." The voice said, sounding slightly muffled._

Ginny pulled the Time-Turner out from in her shirt, where it hung on a chain around her neck.

_"Hello Ginny..." The voice sounded from inside The Time-Turner, as if it were a Muggle-Walkie-Talkie..._

"Hello Hermione..." Ginny replied as she listened to her friend's voice talk to her from the future...


	5. What does that Mean!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do/is about the Harry Potter World, that honor belongs to .J.K. Rowling. Thank You!**

"Hermione?" About a thousand people exclaimed…..or well it seemed that way to Ginny when everyone in the order was all of the sudden leaning towards her and staring at the time-turner that hung near her chest.

Awkward…

"Um…..Ginny…If those voices belong to who I think they do…" Hermione said trailing off as Ginny continued for her.

"Yes, They are who you think they are and yes I'm sorry about the time-turner and how are you talking to me…..And Please for the love of god don't start a lecture!" Ginny said.

"Okay, eesh…fine…" Hermione said as Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me Ginny!" Hermione said and the people in the room grinned as Ginny pouted down at the time-turner as if it were Hermione herself.

"Anyway….the time-turner itself didn't brake…as in the part that makes it travel through time broke….but everything else is fine….When I told Kin-I mean the Minister that I was going to make Time-turners to make up for the ones that broke….during you know when….well he agreed and gave me free reign over the design…." Hermione said speaking quickly to get all the words out.

"Okaaay…..so how does this help me?" Ginny asked slowely having tuned out pretty much the whole speech.

"It doesn't…." Hermione said, her voice getting softer…and Ginny could imagine her now….stressed out and talking to her sister-in-law through a time-turner that she created.

"Is..um..you know Ron and um you know…there?" Ginny asked trying not to sound too hopeful.

"I'm sorry Ginny there on a mission together and they won't be back for a few days…." Hermione whispered, sounding as if she was about to cry.

Ginny raised one eyebrow, this was her friend that hardly ever cried…actually it was very, very, very rare…..and then she knew why Hermione was upset.

"This isn't your fault you know Mione," Ginny said using her friend's nick-name.

"Yes, but your there…where….all those….." Hermione started and trailed off, leaving her sentence unfinished, but Ginny knew what she was trying to say….she was sorry that Ginny had to see all these people who were dead in their time but weren't dead here.

Truthfully, Ginny also wondered if this were a gift or a curse.

"It's okay…" Ginny said trying to calm Hermione, not wanting her to stress out even more, especially when she needed her to get her out of this mess.

Glancing over her shoulder, as she heard a knock on the door, Ginny smiled faintly at the sight of Victoire pulling Teddy into the room.

"Is that Auntie Mione?" Victoire asked as she spied the time turner around her Aunt's neck.

"Yeah, would you like to talk to her?" Ginny asked, hoping Hermione might calm down after chatting with the two.

She watched as her niece sat herself nearest to her so that she could talk, dropping Teddy's hand in the process and leaving him to sit in the only available seat…..

Which was next to Remus and Tonks…..

She gave Teddy a reassuring smile and he smiled back….falling easily into a conversation with Tonks about brooms and the newer types in the future.

Ginny chuckled slightly as his face lit-up and he answered her questions and slowly grew comfortable even enough to ask some questions about brooms here.

Ginny listened as Teddy guided the conversation in topics that wouldn't sadden him or give away anything about the future and Ginny smiled at how smart Teddy is….how much his mind is like Remus's.

And she was only reminded of that more when she heard a boom coming from the kitchen.

She sent a glare at Teddy and Victoire who had been happily chatting with Hermione….

Ginny barely heard Hermione question what that boom was as she said slowly….

"What was that?" She asked the two.

"Oh, that was probably the teens or something," Sirius said.

"They probably found something while cleaning this dump up…no offense Sirius," Tonks said smiling at her second-cousin.

"Non-Taken..This house is a dump." Sirius said cheerfully as he turned back to Ginny.

"No..It was definitely these two…." Ginny said as she glanced between the two.

"Let me guess …Bomb powder?" She asked and watched as Teddy ran his hand through his hair grinning sheepishly as he shook his head.

"Firecracker." Victoire stated and pulled out another one from her pocket.

Ginny sighed. "It wasn't out fault though…" Victoire said.

"Yeah…sure it wasn't… it was the portrait's fault…" Ginny scoffed sarcastically.

"Exactly!" Teddy said, his eyes wide…" Yeah, It dared us to!" Victoire added and Ginny shook her head as she heard Sirius and Remus snigger.

"Which portrait?" Tonks asked her tone full of amusement.

"Um…It was a really cranky one and she kept on calling Teddy a tainted blood person and she said I was his blood traitor whore…." Victoire said matter-of-factly as some people in the room began to crack-up laughing.

"Aunt Ginny…What's a whore?" Victoire asked as Sirius muttered something about his mother's portrait being even more evil than the real thing was.

"Um…Ask your Aunt Mione…" Ginny said as Hermione's laughing stopped and Ginny could practically feel her glare through time.

"Ha-Ha Ginny…" Hermione said and Ginny just knew she was rolling her eyes.

"Auntie Mione… What's a whore?" Victoire asked un-faced as she blinked innocently down at the time-turner as if written on it was the definition of the word Whore.

Ginny saw, out of the corner of her eye, Teddy slap his hand to his forehead and snigger to himself.

"Um…I'll tell you later….." Hermione said and Victoire shrugged and went to sit on the table near Teddy, swinging her legs back and forth as she smiled at him happily.

Ginny sniggered and turned back to the time-turner…."So what's the plan, Hermione?" She asked her friend and could tell she was probably yet again rolling her eyes at her.

"Gee…..I don't know Ginny, this could take me awhile to figure out how to fix it." Hermione said.

"But you designed it," Ginny said, pouting slightly.

"Yes, but it wasn't finished…not all the kinks were worked out…" Hermione trailed off sighing.

"So we have a kinky time-turner…..Couldn't you just guess on how to fix it?" Ginny asked as she heard someone near her snigger at her use of words.

"If I guess I could make it worse, Ginny…..then you could be stuck there even longer!" Hermione said, frustration in her voice.

"So what I have to wait till you fix it mean while getting older here and missing important events coming up soon….you know very, very, very soon and you know I would like to hear you explain to you know who what happened to me!" Ginny said, frustrated.

"Who? Voldermort?" Molly asked somewhere in the room her voice confused.

"No!" Ginny said, bad mental pictures coming to her head at that and she shuddered making and ick-sound at the thought.

"Wait…say that again!" Hermione said her voice excited all of the sudden.

"Um…Okay….No." Ginny said, thinking her friend was starting to go insane.

"No not that! The aging part…I Know what we have to do!" Hermione said.

"Way to go Hermione…I knew you'd pull through for me good-buddy!" Ginny said, ready to start leaping around and dancing in Joy.

"Okay..all done." Hermione said happily. "Wait! What?" Ginny asked confused now getting whip-lash from her changing emotions. Happy-Confused-Happy-Confused-Happy-Confused and on and on and on….

"I wrote a letter and put it in my desk….writing a note that tells my future self to send back two people to fix the time-turner…because by then I'd know how to fix it!" Hermione said happily and slowly as if anyone could come-up with that plan.

"Oh…So I'm about to meet future, future you? Ginny asked.

"Well No…See I don't know when I will-when I was able- to fix it…So I asked to send back two people I know would probably still be quit young, but capable to fix the time-turner and who I know will-would be alive…" Hermione said as if yet again anyone could understand that.

"Ookay….Soooo…When will they be here?" Ginny asked.

But before Hermione could answer…there was a quick flash of light and then a familiar voice behind her spoke…..

"Right now." The voice said as Ginny's eyes widened and she slowly turned around to face the two people who had just appeared.


	6. The Time Turner Fixers!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do/is about the Harry Potter World, that honor belongs to .J.K. Rowling. Thank You!**

_"Ookay….Soooo…When will they be here?" Ginny asked._

_But before Hermione could answer…there was a quick flash of light and then a familiar voice behind her spoke….._

_"Right now." The voice said as Ginny's eyes widened and she slowly turned around to face the two people who had just appeared._

_

* * *

_

"Who-Who-You-Two!" Ginny gaped staring at the two before her.

A girl, no women about nineteen-years old, smiled gently at her as she brushed her silvery-blonde hair away from her face, red streaks seemed to flash in her hair as the overhead light hit them. Her large blue eyes made her look slightly like a porcelin doll.

As her hair fell lightly to the middle of her back, and her gentle smile turned into a grin full of secrets, Ginny knew right away who this person was even before the women's soft voice rang throughout the quiet room.

"Hey Aunt Ginny!" She said grinning. "Regonize me?" She asked.

"Vi-Victoire?" Ginny asked amazed.

"Yep! Wow this is so cool! I was just talking to you like five minutes ago and then Aunt Mione asked us to go back in time and fix your time-turnr for you!" The older Victoir said as sh stepped forward and lightly huggd her still amazd Aunt.

"It's wierd too...I mean a scond ago you were yelling at Jams for some prank and now...well your not..." Victoire giggled slightly.

"Ja-James? Who?" Ginny asked still shocked.

"Oh! That's right that's all hush-hush. You don't know James yet...but..." Victoire paused and her gaze seemed to find it's way to Ginny's stomach.

"Well...You'll meet him quite soon!" Victoire finished and giggled again.

"How-How are you guys here?" Ginny asked as her nineteen-year-old-niece smiled gently at her.

"Okay...So you know your time-turner around your neck is broken...but in the future it's all fixed up. But Aunt Mione didn't know when she would be able to fix it so she wrote a note to her future self, because she knew by then that the time-turner would be fixed...and now here we are and we have the instructions to fix your time-turner now...and help fix-up the time-turner Hermione is using to communicate with you...where she is at in your present time." Victoire explained.

"But why were you sent back, why didn't Hermione come...After all she invented the time-turner?" Ginny asked.

"The same reason where going to have Hermione quickly fix her time-turner in your present time." Victoire said and her gaze landed on the people in the room, who were all staring at her.

"So that they may say their goodbyes." She whispered.

Ginny's eyes widened and it was in that moment, as she looked at the man that had come with Victoire, that she seemed to regonize him. Even though, he was twenty-one, taller, and muscular, Ginny still saw the mischievious golden hazel eyes and turquoise hair that were the same as her Godson.

"Hey Teddy." She said and smiled up at her now taller than her godson.

The older Teddy grinned at her from where had been standing next to his younger self.

"Hermione?" Ginny all of the sudden asked.

"Yeah?" Hermione answered.

"You didn't tell me you had other time-turners with you! Why didn't you just come and get me if you had other time-turners on you!" Ginny seethed at her friend, who had apparently could have just come and got her already.

"You Idiot! Eesh It's times like these that I know Ron and you are related!" Hermione said and Ginny pouted, making the other in the room laugh.

"The time-turner that you have was the only one I got to work...Well, It's the only one that can time-travel so far...The others are still not complete yet...I made the one your wearing to show Kin-I mean the Minister and Um-You know-who, to see is they approve of this model." Hermione said finishing her explaination and leaving Ginny with a headache.

"So Older Victoire and Teddy are going to fix my time-turner and tell you how to fix up one of the ones you have according to your future instructions...There then going to leave...and then someone is going to come from my-our present time so that he may have a chance to say his goodbyes?" Ginny recited.

"Yep!" Victoire chimes in as she pulled Ginny's time-turner off her neck and began tinkering with it. They watched as then Teddy moved closer to Victoire and recited what Victoire was doing to fix it to Hermione on the walkey-talkey.

It was the most bizzare and very confusing thing that Ginny had ever done.

* * *

Three hours later...And Ginny's time-turner was fixed and Hermione had managed to fix herself a working one as well.

"So are you guys leaving now?" Ginny asked as Victoire laughed with her younger self as they chatted with their father.

"Not yet." Victoire said her eyes turning sad.

"As I said before...It's a good time for Teddy to meet his parents..." Victoire said.

"His parents are here!" Sirius's voice said from across the room as he gaped at Victoire who grinned.

"Yeah, she said...Shouldn't you have been able to guess by now?" She asked as she raised her eyebrow.

Teddy, who had been standing close to Tonks, stepped closer to Sirius and right before their eyes changed his hair to purple and then back to turquiose.

Sirius gaped at him and sputtered as Tonks blushed."My favorite color..." Victoire sighed as she ran her hand through Teddy's turquiose hair, making Molly all of the sudden shriek with happiness.

"Does that mean you two are together!" She asked, her eyes glowing as she clasped her hands together and practically ran to their side.

"No way in Hell!" Bill said as he crossed his arms.

"My daughter is not dating anyone!" He said, shaking his head.

"Of course, not Daddy." Victoire said sweetly as Molly's smile drooped.

"Were engaged of course!" Victoire said as she grinned innocently at her father as Molly squealed and began asking about their wedding plans, ignoring Bill's sputtering protests and threats.

"Oh, the wedding is actually in three days that's why we can't stay too long." Victoire said as she chatted with her GrandMum, but her eyes caught Ginny's and she grinned at her Aunt.

"Of coure Aunt Ginny would know about my feelings...after all I did hear a certain story in my time about you going to the past and coming back...what was it Teddy?" Victoire said mischieviously.

"Oh, That's right...You came home three days before your wedding, too." Victoire finished as Teddy stiffled a laugh and Molly grabbed on to Ginny again, as she once again stared down at her engagement ring.

"You know Aunt Ginny your engagement ring is so unique..." Victoire continued as Ginny began shaking her head back and forth.

"I bet it even comes from your soon-to-be-Husband's family...Am I right?" She asked giggling as he Aunt had begun looking like a bobble head as he head tipped back and forth still.\

"You know I bet Sirius would be able to regonize it..." Victoire whispered to Ginny as he Aunt mock-glared at her.

The two women turned to where Sirius still was, his mind somewhere wlse as he concentrated on figuring out who Teddy's father was...The women's conversation not even reaching him.

"Or maybe not." Ginny said as Victoire and her smothered their laughter as Sirius slapped his hand to his forehead.

Remus sitting next to Sirius shook his head and patted his friend on the back as Victoire and Ginny continued to laugh.

"Should we tell him he only has to look to his right to find the dad?" Ginny staged-whispered to Victoire, watching as Remus's face turned red and Sirius wipped his head to the left and found himself staring at Dumbledore who smiled st him.

Sirius widened his eyes and then whipped his head back to where Tonks was, where she was avoiding Remus's eyes.

"You had sex with a one-hundred and two-year-old-man!" Sirius asked and Ginny and Victoire clutched at their sides and Tonks glared and Sirius, waling over to where he was sitting.

"I'm offened...I'm only one-hundred-years-old." Dumbledore said as he offer Mcgonagall, who was sitting next to him, a lemon drop.

She shook her head amusedly as Sirius continued to look confused.

"You arse!" Tonks shrieked and slapped Sirius in the face, making him loose his balance and fall off his seat and to the floor.

"Your right not your left!" She continued to shriek blushing.

"No offense Professor..." Tonks said sweetly as she looked at Dumbledore.

"Yeah, your right it can't be Dumbles, he's probably with Minnie..." Sirius said offhandly as Mcgonagall blushed and looked ready to smack her former student as well.

"So then that leaves..." Sirius trailed off as he stared at Remus who a little red, waved a little.

"Oh My God! Remus you cradle robber! You married Tonks and had a baby! You dog, you!" Sirius said grinning as he stared up at Remus.

"I believe your the dog." Remus said, staring down at his friend, who seemed perfectly comfortable on the floor as if he got slapped and landed on the floor everyday...though Remus supposed that had happened alot when they were in Hogwarts, so he probably was used to it.

"Oooo! This makes us Family!" Sirius shrieked, sounding slightly like an excited Molly, as he bounced off the floor and did a little happy dance.

"Greeaaat..." Remus said drily, slightly glaring at a giggling Tonks.

"Don't worry Fuzzball, I'm sure the sex makes up for that fact!" Sirius said grinning, not realizing or not caring that he had just insulted himself as well.

He continues grinning as Tonks and Remus's faces turned crimson.

* * *

"Sooo your my son..." Remus said, seeming at lost for words for the first time in his life, which was very odd for him...Always seeming to be able to speak...Even when his best mates first found out he was a werewolf...

Even after Sirius redecorated Minnie's classroom and got them all detention...

Even after Lily and James's death...

But now...But now, he had nothing on his mind...He was utterly and completely shocked as he stared into the golden hazel eyes that where his reflected on the face of his son.

The older Teddy grinned as he stared back at the group a little ways away from them...Ginny, Victoire and Molly discussing wedding plans...Tonks playing with the younger him and Victoire...Sirius, being hit on the head by Mcgonagall as he tried to apologize to her about his earlier comments...Fred and George, joining in the younger him and Victoire's game as Tonks scowled them for whispering pranks in their ears...

It was happy and sad...It was a family soon to be broken...

His grin continued as he saw Bill wacking Fred and George on the back of their heads, as he picked up his daughter and swung her around, making her laugh...though Teddy also saw him put some distance between the younger him and Victoire, as if to make sure they wouldn't start kissing before his very eyes...As Arthur looked on amusement in his eyes as he handed his wife a cup of tea and she kissed him sweetly on the cheek...

Teddy saw this very same scene reflected in his time...except there were more family memberes as kids and marriages took place...But there was also no longer Sirius, Dumbledore, Fred, Remus or Tonks in those scenes...

"So what do you do...I mean you don't seem to be in Hogwarts anymore?" Remus asked his son.

"I work in the Auror department, I started about four-years-ago after I graduated from Hogwarts." Teddy said smiling at his father... It was nice just talking to him, as if it were normal...as if this could happen ever day...but his dad and mum were gone in his time...

The thought saddened him, but he was also glad for this brief time...to be able to talk with his father and mother for once...

Teddy looked up as he felt someone's gaze on him and found himself staring into Victoire's blue eyes...her beautiful blue eyes that were full of love for him, even as she looked slightly sad for him as well...

He smiled back and then once again continued his conversation with his father...One he had so often wished for when he was younger...

* * *

It wasn't till midnight, that Ginny was finally able to pull herself away from her mother's eager wedding questions...She already had to deal with those questions in her present time...and she really wished she didn't have to have the wedding night talk twice...

So she had excused herself, leaving her niece to fend for herself against Molly...But she seemed pretty okay with this and had smiled at her Aunt as she had walked away from their small group...

Looking around, Ginny noticed Teddy and Remus talking, with the younger Teddy and Victoire playing nearbye them, she watched as a harassed looking Tonks joined the group.

Ginny giggled slightly, thinking that the younger Victoire and Teddy had finally worn her out, until she saw Tonks pointing to the window and a anxious Sirius joining them...

Ginny turned confused as she looked out the window, until she saw that the full moon was almost complete up...Her eyes widening...she quickly went over to help...

Fifteen minutes later... Ginny had her younger self and the other teens put the younger Victoire and Teddy to bed and then made sure the rest were in their rooms as well...

She encouraged her mum and dad and Bill to head-up to bed as well, assuring them that they had the situation well in-hand.

Ten Minutes later...Ginny got Dumbledore and Mcgonagall to go to...saying they were fine here...she watched until they left, leaving only Sirius, Tonks, Remus and the older Victoire and Teddy in the room...and ofcourse, Hermione was still wide-awake on the walkey-talkey...

She opened the door as Sirius and Tonks pulled a slightly wild-eyed Remus into the basement, coming back up a few minutes later and sealing the door shut with a few whispered spells...

Ginny continued watching as Tonks told Sirius something who shook his head, but after a minute finally relented and left the room and headed up the stairs to his room...

"You should get some sleep as well..." Tonks said, smiling gently at Ginny and Victoire, as they all watched Teddy grab a cup of coffee and take a seat in the room...

Victoire bit her lip gently, but then nodded, walking over to Teddy as Ginny and Tonks watched her whisper a few words to him and then softly kiss him goodnight, before exiting the room as well.

Ginny bid Teddy and Tonks goodnight as well and then followed her niece out.

* * *

"So I take it your not used to this?" Tonks said softly as she nursed her cup of coffee between her two hands.

Teddy, sitting across from her blinked, and sat up more,"Mhmm?" He asked.

"The whole Remus transforming into a werewolf thing." Tonks said gently as she watched Teddy take a sip from his own cup, his eyes taking in the whole room, oddly reminding Tonks of her mentor Moody.

"You must be an Auror," She continued, pointing out the way his eyes took in the scene," Like Moody," She finished.

"Moody." Teddy stated, and Tonks got a feeling that her son had never met him.

"So you don't-" She started asking.

"No," He finished for her quietly, "I don't," He said.

Tonks stared away from him, her eyes looking down at her coffee, like it could tell her what else she could say.

"I heard Victoire before...How she said, it would be a good time to say your goodbyes..." She whispered trailing off as Teddy nodded slightly.

"When?" She whispered.

"The Finale Battle," He whispered turning away from her and staring at the door that kept Remus downstairs in his werewolf form.

"Will I-Will I get to see your first steps..." She whispered and tears gathered in her eyes as Teddy shook his head.

"Will I see you transforming your hair for the first time," She asked a wiry smile on her face as she tried to wipe away her tears.

"The minute I'm born," He said, returning her small smile.

"Will I see your first smile," Tonks whispered and smiled slightly as he nodded his head.

"Do you remember me telling you, I love you?" She asked as she got up and sat down next to her son.

"Because I will always love you, Teddy," She whispered and hugged her twenty-one-year-old-son, seeing both herself and Remus in him.

They stayed side-by-side, talking quietly well into the morning, until the moon finally fell away to the sun, and a new day began.

* * *

"Do you really have to go now?" Molly asked as Teddy hugged his parents goodbye and they exchanged a few last words for the last time and Victoire hugged her father and grandpa.

"Yeah, the wedding is in two days...and don't worry Aunt Ginny you'll be rescued soon for your own wedding, as well," Victoire said smiling gently as Teddy finished hugging Molly and Victoire took his place hugging her grandmum gently.

"Besides, We'll be seeing you in a minute anyway," Teddy joked as Molly gave a watery chuckle, and Arthur put his arm around her waiste.

"Thanks again...for everything..." Ginny said hugging the both of them and then standing back.

"Take care, adn see you soon," Victoire said as she waved and smiled at all the people in the room.

The group watched as Teddy swung thier time-turner-chain around the both of them and then began turning it, until a light began to shine and the two disappeared from the room and back to their own time.

"What did she mean by _"You'll be rescued soon?," _Sirius asked.

"That she'll be rescued soon..." Remus teased his friend as Sirius punched him on the arm.

"I wonder when?..." Molly asked, letting her sentence trail off.

* * *

"Hey Hermione!" Ginny asked as the group, ten-minutes-later, sat around the table, once again.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked again.

"Maybe she finally went to sleep," Fred and George teased her, and Ginny swatted at them happily, as the group all watched laughing as Fred and George tried to dodge her hands.

The group was still laughing, but slowly it died down and from the room their was a flash of light and then a voice from the shadows of the room rang out.

_"So this is what happens when I leave you alone for a few hours..." An amused voice said, a voice that Ginny immediately recognized, as she happily ran towards the voice._


	7. Here Together Again

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do/is about the Harry Potter World, that honor belongs to .J.K. Rowling. Thank You And Please Review!**

* * *

"Hey Hermione!" Ginny asked as the group, ten-minutes-later, sat around the table, once again.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked again.

"Maybe she finally went to sleep," Fred and George teased her, and Ginny swatted at them happily, as the group all watched laughing as Fred and George tried to dodge her hands.

The group was still laughing, but slowly it died down and from the room their was a flash of light and then a voice from the shadows of the room rang out.

_"So this is what happens when I leave you alone for a few hours..." An amused voice said, a voice that Ginny immediately recognized, as she happily ran towards the voice._

* * *

"Harry! Hermione! Ron!" Ginny shrieked, in what she was ashamed to say was a very girly-just-been-saved-by-a-tall-dark-handsome-hero-let-me-Swoon-now-way, but she really could care less in that moment as she practically flew across the room and into the waiting arms of her hero and soon to be husband...as long as they got out of here soon and made it to the wedding...

Harry's arms encircled her, lifting her off the ground and even spinning around a few times as Ginny over-come with relief kept her face burried into his neck...

Which was how she noticed that...

A- It had gotten really, really quiet...Like someone give me a pin now so I can drop it on the floor now, since this is a very rare moment of silence and I'll be able to hear it...

B- Sine she had burried her face into Harry's neck, Ginny could very well see a very shiny, cut that ran along his neck and down towards the hem of his shirt...it even had that looking-like-it-could-still-start-bleeding-very-red-kind-of-look-to-it...

"Harry?" Ginny started, stepping away from the warmth of Harry's arms...and completely ignoring the stunned face, and dropped jaws of the people around them...

"Yes, Love?" Harry asked, shifting a little uneasily as he caught her staring at his cut.

"Don't you think you have enough scars, already!" Ginny said calmly, in a deadly-cheerfully-calm-voice, as Ron inched away from his sister. Ginny seeing him inch away turned towards her brother..."What did you do?" She said accusingly, as Hermione stiffled a laugh and Ron laughed nervously.

"Well see...we were on a mission with some new Auror...and they may have been a little..." Ron started staring at Hermione for help, which Harry chuckled at the way it reminded him of Ron and him always looking towards Hermione for help during their Hogwart's Years.

"They were a little bit in Aw, Ginny." Hermione said, her laughter turning into snickers as Harry ran a hand through his hair nervously.

Ron nudged Harry,"Yeah, They were meeting the Chosen-One over here after all..." Ron trailed off as Harry looked even more uncomfortable...

Ginny laughed, she couldn't help it...Harry being a great Head Auror comes easy to him.

...Being a leader...easy for him too...

...Dealing with his Fame...not-so-easy...usually making him feel uncomforable, slightly annoyed if he couldn't get anywhere...and uneasy if Ginny was with him and she started glowering at all the girls fawning over him.

Yeah, she was the master of the glaring look after months of dating Harry.

But now the only glares coming her way were from the past people in the room...and well their glares were more like shocked-beyond-words-type-of-glares...

And then there was Ron still looking nervously at her, as if he thought she might curse if for not being injured like Harry was...

But it was Harry...The guy she was marrying tomorrow...and the guy who seemed to get into way to many near-death-situations...

He was either going to make her a very rich and young widow...or cause her to die early from panic-attacks over him...

Her musings were interrupted when she felt Harry stiffen next to her as he surveyed the room...Ron next to Hermione seemed to be leaning into her for support as he looked at Fred...

For a moment Ginny wondered if Hermione had even bothered to tell the boys where she had wound-up in the past but then Harry's lips were brushing by her ear making her shiver as he whispered to her..."Hermione told me where you ended-up...but..." He seemed to trail off, lost for words...a vulnerbility only she had ever really seen Harry be...Reaching over she grasped his had in her, squeezing it once before just leaving it there in his hand, feeling his hand wrap around hers...

Letting him know, she was here for him...

A thought seemed to wander it's way to her as she stared around the room at the adults...their past selfs already in bed...

"Harry,are we going to have to wipe their memories," She whispered and smiled sadly at his nod.

Squeezing his hand once more, she let go to address the still stunned crowd...

"So I guessed you now know who I'm marrying..." she trailed off.

"Who Hermione?" Fred asked as the others seemed to come out of their shock and laughed as well.

Nobody noticed Ron stiffen alittle at hearing Fred laugh again along with George...sending him a sympathetic glance, Ginny gave him a small smile, that said, _"I'd forgotten how it was to hear them laugh at the same time, too..."_

The wierdness and sadness of hearing the echo of two voices had still not gone away and she had been here for a couple of days now...

"Where's Teddy and Victoire?" Harry asked and Ginny had to hold back a shock as Remus immeditially answered him with the answer of them being asleep...and then turning to look shocked at Harry...

Ginny could practically tell what they were thinking...looking at this man who was clearly asking something and yet they were complelled to answer immiditially as if he were in-charge...The air around Harry seeming to crackle with power and authority...of being someone who should listened to and obeyed...the air of someone who was oviously a fighter, a leader and a Hero...

In-fact, Ginny could feel the adults really eye them now...and see Hermione: taller, her budy hair now just pretty curls falling down to the middle of her back, her large brown eyes full of intelligence...of knowledge...

Ron: Tall, with an air of command as well, not so much as Harry but of someone who should be listened to, his red hair slightly longer, but only so that his hair slightly fell into the view of his eyes...

Harry: Tall, shorter than Ron but almost his height, but even shorter he gave off the air of being the leader of the three, the one to be listened to and to be obeyed...

All three had the air of someone to be listened to, respected...and most of all they looked more relaxed then they every did in their teen-years...easy smirks and grins on the boys, more laughter and smiles...Hermiones smile full of promises the future would hold...

Yes, Ginny knew what they were seeing...No longer Kids but adults that had fought in battles and wars...and by their laughter the War must be over...

But she could also tell that they could tell as they looked at the people from the past with some sadness, that oviously that War had come at a cost.

A cost they have yet to know...

Pulling on Harry's hand, Ginny urged Harry to sit down at the table with everyone, motioning for everyone to sit and for Hermione to pull Ron over as well...

But before Ginny could pull Harry into a seat, he was heading towards the door of the kitchen.

"Harry?" Hermione called, a question in her voice and Ginny could tell worry as well, as if she was scrunchying both Harry and Ron, getting ready to comfort in-case either of them couldn't deal with seeing past faces of the people they care about now dead.

"I'm just going to check on my Godson and Niece, Hermione." Harry said in a teasing voice, his eyes warm and sending a message towards Hermione that said he clearly knew she was ready to leap into action if Ron or him became distraught...His smile held a thank-you for her, one she understood even if he didn't voice-it.

These types of little conversations and looks that seemed to often pass between "The Golden Trio" told Ginny how tight the bond they shared was...and though maybe at one time she had been jeolous of the way they could communicate so easily, she now saw it as what it really was...Their true friendship shining through in a way that novody could break.

Trying to politing slip her hand away from her mother's grip, as her Mum continued to eye her engagement ring Happily and qith squels of delight from both Tonks and her, Ginny sent a pleading look towards Hermione, who gently untangled their hands, much to the surprise of Molly who looked-up at her future daughter-in-law.

"Sorry, but Ginny must want to check on Teddy with Harry, after-all they are the GodParents..." Hermione said gently.

"Wait...GodFather?" Sirius asked, with a bark-like-laugh.

"Moony! You named Harry GodFather!' Sirius said happily.

"Of course," Remus said with a laugh. "And let's hope he does a better job then you!" Tonks teased, though they didn't seem to notice that the comment made Harry wince slightly.

"Hey! I am a great GodFather! Right, Harry?' Sirius asked, turning towards his GodSon who still stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Right." Harry said firmly, and with a slightly sad comment, though if anyone from the past noticed, thay did not comment.

"See!" Sirius said, cheerfully, while tickling Tonks, who leaned towards Minnie and Dumbledore to get away from his hands.

Fred and George laughed, easily taking-up a few Jokes, that had their mother groaning and their father trying to hide his laughter from his wife.

_"It seemed like any normal Family Dinner that they had during the Trio's fifth year...and yet...people here would die in the next couple of months...and in the following years..."_ Ginny thought to herself as she walked towards Harry and let him lead, her, Hermione and Ron up-the-stairs and towards the room that Victoire and Teddy were currently sleeping-in.

Opening the door to the two's room, Ginny followed Harry into the room, feeling a rush of warth at the affectionate smile that instantly appeared on his face at the sight of the two children curled-up together on the big bed.

"I'm surprised Bill hasn't come in here to seperate them." Ginny teased and shivered as Harry chuckled softly next to here, his breath at the back of her neck sent delightful chills down her spine. Feeling his arms wrap around her from behing, she snuggled against him, her hands coming up to inter-lock with his hands as they locked around her stomach.

His head resting on her shoulder, the two looked down at the peacefully sleeping children.

"Where did Hermione and Ron go?" Ginny asked, noticing for the first-time that they were not in the room with them, for by now Ron would have made a comment about shielding his eyes from their Love, though he's the exact same Lovey-Dovey-Way with Hermione.

"they went to earse the memories of the younger us, and Bill and Fleur who are already sleeping...and I saw your Mum and Dad head-up-stairs as well, when we came in here..." Harry explained.

"So were leaving now?" Ginny asked.

"No, but soon, Hermione is also putting a charm on them to make them sleep-in-late..." Harry said and trailed off, letting Ginny put-together the Plan.

"Ah, so the goodbye we'll be saying to is Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Dumbledore and Minnie...?" Ginny asked, though stopped herself from continuing when they heard a slight thud coming from the hallway and then a few muffled curses that came from Ron and scowling that came from Hermione.

"I believe that was Minnie heading to bed, and Ron I guess decieded to get the sleeping-charm over and done with as she was walking to her room." harry said with a quiet laugh, careful not to wake the still sleeping children,as Ginny giggled as well.

"Probably didn't want to see her in her night-gown..." Ginny said with a laugh, as Harry had to burry his head into the side of her neck, as he chuckled, her whole body vibrating with his laughs.

"I guess that leaves just four people to say goodbye to, soon..." Ginny said and then something dawned on her.

"That's sweet of you, to give Tonks and Remus a chance to say goodbye to Teddy before their memories are obliviated as well." Ginny said as she sat on the edge of the bed, pulling Harry on the bed with her.

"Oh, I assure you, I have a selfish reason as well." Harry whispered in her ear, as he took her hand, his thumb making circles on the back of her hand.

"Oh, I know...but I like when your selfish..." Ginny said and then blushed as Harry raised an eyebrow at her.

"What I mean is that you deserve to be selfish, sometimes," Ginny said, her blush still noticiable in the dark.

Harry smiled softly down at her, his eyes full of Love and affection, the look that she most Loved to recieve in this World.

"Thank You, Ginny," He whispered as he kissed the curve of her neck, the tip of her nose, her forhead, down to nip lightly at her chin and to both her cheeks...and to finally to lightly kiss her softly on her lips, and she thanked Merlin that they were sitting or else her trembling would have caused her legs to give-out.

"Thank You...For what?" She asked, finally able to collect her thoughts a few minutes later.

"Thank You For being here, for dealing with me, for staying by my side, for agreeing to marry me...for loving me..." He said, his lips doing the same trail as he had done just minutes before, and then doing the same thing a third time as well, this time his lips stayed longer on her lips, his kiss more firm and deep.

She felt his true feelings in his words and his kiss, and she kissed him back with as much Love as she could put into a kiss, before they broke a-part, both a little out of breath.

"I love you, too, Harry." Ginny whispered as he leaned his forhead against hers.

He chuckled all of the sudden,"Well thank Merlin they haven't wokenup, yet, or we would have to explain something else to them." harry teased.

"Yeah, I'm not really ready for the kissing talk, because then those two, curious as ever, will start asking even more questions leading to something else." Ginny said with a laugh.

"Yeah, Let's make sure there around ten or eleven before we have that talk...and since Teddy is two-years-older that Tory, he'll probably explain things to here, or Bill will...or better yet Fleur will," Harry said with a wiry smile, as Ginny giggled.

"Do you think we'll be explaining things to our own kids...one day," Ginny asked shyly and somewhat hesitant, but couldn't help the bright smile that came to her face when Harry answered.

"Of-Course," He whispered in her ear.

Standing, the two exited the room, with a finale look at the two still peacefully sleeping children on the bed, before the exited into the hallway, closing the door to the room behind them without a sound.

Joining Hermion and Ron on the stairs, the four of them quietly made their way to the kitchen.

"Did you obliverate their memories of us being here?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Yes, and I did the sleeping-charm as well," She answered before launching into fFull-Plan-Mode.

"We'll spend about five-more-hours-here, and then it will be Eleven O'Clock, at night," Hermione said.

"Then we'll obliverate the last four's memories of us being here, and then arrive back in out time, for the Wedding, though when we arrive back in our-time, it will once again be Eight O'Clock at Night in our-present...and then the next Day will be the Wedding," Hermione said, waited for everbody to nodd, before puching the kitchen-door open and entering the room, with us, following behind.

Taking a seat at the table, the eight of us here together...drinking Hot-Coco from some mugs and staring at each other, muching on cookies Molly had made after dinner that Day...

Feeling warmth and happiness as she sat still next to Harry and looked at all the people around her.

...Staring around, Ginny watched as conversations around the table began...


	8. Goodbyes and Hellos

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter. That right will always belong to .J.K. Rowling. Thank You and Please Review!**

** A/N: Sorry for the really long wait. I wanted to have a really great chapter as the ending of this story and I was Italy this Summer and just got back so I've been busy and just had time to really start getting back into the fanfiction World. But I have a surprise. You see I have this Sequel idea for this Story. More details at the end of this chapter! Thank You again for sticking with this story, reading and reviewing...and just making my day with your nice comments!**

**So Without further to do...Here it is the Last Chapter to "Someone Better Bloody Rescue Me!"**

* * *

_Taking a seat at the table, the eight of us here together...drinking Hot-Coco from some mugs and staring at each other, muching on cookies Molly had made after dinner that Day..._

_Feeling warmth and happiness as she sat still next to Harry and looked at all the people around her._

_...Staring around, Ginny watched as conversations around the table began..._

* * *

Ginny looked back and forth between the two groups that had formed on the kitchen table...Trying not to get in anyone's way as they said their last words and goodbyes.

Teddy after a few moments of staying upstairs asleep, had come downstairs...Ginny smiling sadly, had let him stay for a few more moments to talk some more with Tonks and Remus.

Taking a seat at the kitchen table with Harry, Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Teddy, Ginny sat in-between Teddy and Harry...Teddy with his parents, Remus and Tonks, and Harry talking with Sirius with Dumbledore looking on from a chair near them...A faint smile graced the man's face as if he realized how short-of-time both Teddy and Harry would spend with these people.

Hermione and Ron, Ginny had noticed, had slipped into the hallway a few moments before after a few moments of hugs and goddbyes from the people from the Past.

The tinkling notes of the piano in the lounge area on the floor above them, told Ginny that the two were probably playing piano together.

Or...Well Hermione was trying to teach Ron piano again...Something that Hermione had started to try to do when Ron as an early Wedding gift had given her a piano.

Ron, of, course, coudn't quite see why she was so over-joyed by having a piano...But anything that made her Happy made him happy...And he had been happy to watch or hear her play...

And then to the amusement of others he had grown frustrated at the piano as Hermione tried to teach him how to play and read music...

But he bounced back to happy again when Hermione showed such Happiness from being able to show Ron how to play and learn to play together...

A hobby, Ginny never thought they would be doing together...

But it seemed to relax them and keep them happy, which with how passionate those two could be in fights or just loving each other...Relaxing was a very good thing.

Ginny smiled as her thoughts strayed away from trying to identify the song hermione and Ron were playing, back to the people at the table...

Smiling she looked at Teddy's and Harry's smiles both so different.

Teddy holding a smile of meeting someone new...

While Harry held a smile of rememberance as he continued to talk with their old HeadMaster and his Godfather.

Teddy's smile showed no hint of knowing he would not be seeing this two again as he lived...but Harry's smile, Ginny saw showed signs of being not as it usually is...the happiness not even quite reaching his eyes instead his eyes seemed to hold some sadness instead.

In a bizarre way Ginny wanted to laugh at the way Harry looked just at that moment, looking slightle in pain as his face showed both happiness and sadness.

It was bizarre and sad to see him like this...

But she was also glad he finally got his goodbyes...

Though, as Harry had told her about his walk through the forest during the finale battle and Remus, Sirius, james and Lily being there...

This day was more like actually having a human being, flesh and blood, to say goodbye to.

* * *

It wasn't long before the tinkling upstairs turned into a softer melody and as the hours remaining ticked by, Ginny realized with a soft sigh of sadness, that it was time for her to say her goodbyes.

Getting up, She pulled a Yawning, Blurry-eyed Teddy into her arms...Stopping near the kitchen door as Sirius came over to say goodbye to Teddy.

Smiling down and chuckling slightly as in his sleep teddy changed his hair from blue to turqiouse to pink, purple and back to turquiose again.

"It's Victoire's favorite color," Ginny said as she tried to explain why he liked having his hair blue.

"She would never laugh for him when she was a baby...Which made Teddy depressed, because he thought he would finally have a play mate around...and so he kept on changing his hair color..." She said and trailed off.

"...Until he finally got the right one," Sirius finished stroking the turqiouse hair on the boy's head.

"Yep, and that's how Teddy made her laugh and got a best mate out of it," Ginny said with a slight chuckle as Sirius smiled at her.

"You'll take care of him, right...I mean I know you'll take care of him." Sirius said his voice soft.

Ginny smiled, looking down at Teddy even though she knew this question wasn't aimed at her parental skills of him, but at her Love for Harry.

"I'll take care of him," She answered just as softly, careful not to break Teddy's restful sleep.

"Good!" Sirius said, his easy-going-smile back in space and he stared at her, the corner of his mouth kicking-up as he looked at her hair.

"You know I always knew he would end-up with a red-head...It's in the Potter Genes," He said with a laugh.

"Oh, so it could have been any girl that landed him as long as she had red-hair...Boy, I hope the fangirls don't hear about this or they'll start dying all their hair red...And then how will Harry be able to find me and the other Weasley's in a crowd," She replied jokingly.

"No the Genes are able to detect real red-heads...," Sirius said with a laugh.

"Besides, I knew it would be you, because you cared about him for a long time...stood-up to him in his fifth-year when he thought he was going insane...and most of all you were his friend." Sirius said, quietly.

"Thank You Sirius...For giving Harry a great GodFather," Ginny whispered.

"No, Thank You Mrs. Potter for giving him something to Love..." Sirius said and opened the kitchen door, only to look back.

"But you know I bet he wouldn't mind more things to love besides his friends and you...Maybe something...or well someone...like another Potter?" Sirius said with a smirk, mischief in his eyes.

"Yeah, sure I'll tell Harry your request...And Hey, We'll even name "it" after you," Ginny said sarcastically, teasing.

"All I ask is for the middle name to be mine for the Next Generation Prankster!" Sirius said with a laugh as he bounded back to Harry, placing a soft kiss on the boy's head.

"Be good to each other," She heard him whisper to Harry, as straightened and walked out of the kitchen, Ginny trying to discreetly not notice both men wiping at their eyes.

Though as the kitchen door swung shut, Ginny could have sworn she heard Sirius mumbling names...catching a few and smiling when she heard...

_"James Sirius Potter...Yeah that will give Minnie a heart-attack...a good name for a Prankster..."_

Ginny smiled to herself as she turned back to the kitchen table for a moment, noticing Remus and Harry hugging, hearing remus tell Harry that he was proud to have known him and Proud to have named him GodFather to his son.

"I know you and Ginny and my Mum...and Of course all the Weasley's will take care of him...We respect all of you for taking on this responsibility" Tonks sniffed, wiping at her eyes as she glanced at Harry and Teddy and then her eyes landing on Teddy.

"He's family, Harry insisted firmly..."Of course, we will care for him," Ginny finished for him.

"Thank You for being there for him," She continued, and then placing a kiss to Teddy's cheek and smiling at his hair, she waited as Remus kissed his son on his forhead and ruffled his hair.

The two watched their son sleep in my arms, until I gently placed him in Tonks and Remus's outstretched arms.

"Thanks again GodMother and GodFather...," Tonks said with a slightly watery laugh.

"...Thank You Ginny and Harry for being a family for our son." Remus finished for his soon-to-be-wife, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"We know you'll always take care of him...after all we know you care for him and love him deeply..." Tonks finished as she handed over the sleeping Teddy back to Ginny.

"Tell him We Love him, Okay...everytime he asks why we died in battle...why we couldn't have stayed home...tell him our History...But also tell him how much we Love him." Remus said as he wrapped his arm around his future-wife.

"We will," Ginny and Harry said and watched them leave the kitchen, the swinging door swinging back and forth less and less, as the couple climbed the stairs and vanished out of sight on the next floor, just as the Kitchen door swung back and forth feebily one last time and the sut with an audible click in the still, silent room.

It was only then did Ginny notice that the piano playing upstairs had stopped.

* * *

Leaning against Harry, it was a few minutes before Ginny realized with some embarressment that they were not alone, yet.

Feeling her face heat-up as she turned slowly to look at the table, and distangle herself from Harry in the process, she was met with the sight of Professor Dumbledore calmly reading a book as he picked-up a lemon-candy; unwrapped it; and then stuck it in his mouth with a slight popping sound.

She watched, feeling slightly bizarre, as she watched him calmly smooth out the small, plastic wrap in his hand, using only his right hand as the left still held onto his book.

And then not a moment later, with a smoothed-out lemon-wrapper, he calmly placed said plastic into his book, thus having just bizarrely made himself a book-mark.

Ginny didn't know why she felt the scene seemed odd, but that was probably because her brain seemed to think it was watching Professor Dumbledore making something, like he was at some Muggle arts and crafts club.

All he needed to have done was decorate the plastic and it would have become even more gaudy with whatever designed added plus the wierd color of the wrapping...a yellowish-gold...always seemed to flash in light.

And since Professor Dumbledore had been known to keep them on him and in his desks, as new-Headmistress Minerva in their Own-Time had been keen to tell her when Ginny had visited Hogwarts for a bit to check-up on her old Professor while Harry had been away on Head-Auror business. When she had found more and more in desks and appearing in things such as his books in his offices, which were now hers as Headmistress. She really hadn't seemed too please, even if her eyes held some amusement and sadness as she kept finding more of as she called "Those Horrid" Candies. it was bizarre seeing a guy you've viewed as a really powerful wizard eating Muggle Sweets.

She wondered if somewhere a Muggle-Sweet-Shop kept having to order more Lemon candies as theirs kept dissappearing as Professor Dumbledore conjured more and more...Ginny briefly toyed with the thought of wondering if he actually went into the Muggle World and bought the said Lemon Candies.

Her thoughts were interrupted though, as Dumbledore placed his book on the table and turned to stare at the two of them.

The smile holding hints of sadness and happiness, his piercing blue eyes twinkling at them.

Ginny, had recently started joking with Harry when she pointed out that from all the time he had spent with Dumbledore, his sharp eyes, seemed to sometimes sparkle, telling him that by Dumbledore's age he would have sparkling,piercing-green-eyes.

He always chuckled at her and shook his head, as if trying to get the bizarre image of him looking like Dumbledore except with emerald-eyes, out of his head.

Which only made her giggling harder whenever she conjured that image...

...If he started eating those Lemon Candies, too, than the Whole Wizarding World might start to notice some similarities between the two, except for their courage and loyalty that they both seemed to have ingreained in their very .D.N.A..

Looking at the two now, Ginny hoped when Harry was Dumbledore's age, she would still be by his side.

Her musings were interrupted, yet again, when Hermione and Ron came through the kitchen door...Ron holding Victoire in his arms as Hermione put her Wand away.

"Just finished deleting the memories from Tonks's, Remus's and Sirius's minds." Hermione said as she strolled further into the kitchens with Ron by her side.

Smiling sadly, Hermione turned towards Harry, "It's time," she whispered.

* * *

Time seemed to move faster after Hermione whispered those words.

It wasn't like she wasn't expecting this moment. But it still seemed surreal to Ginny as the people around her moved into action.

Watching the Golden trio move around without bumping into each other or handing things to each other without the other saying anything was weird and fascinating to watch.

Ginny watched, standing still as Hermione rested her hand on Harry's arm for a moment and then gentle smiled at him while her eyes wandered across the room to land on Dumbledore.

Harry getting whatever message Hermione had sent, smiled in return before going over to where Dumbledore still sat, watching the Golden Trio with slight amusement in his eyes.

Ginny continued to watch as Harry said something to Dumbledore she couldn't catch and watched as the two got up and drifted further away from the group.

"What did you…." Ginny started but trailed off as she noticed Hermione had her sharp intelligent eyes on both time-turner devices. Her eyebrows slightly furrowed and a small smile on her face as she bit her lip, told anyone who knew her that she was thinking.

Not deeply thinking, though, the face that Ginny saw was the one she and Hermione's family and friends always associated with Hermione working on a spell that she knew would work…

Her eyes did not hold worry, or the sometimes determined look she held when she was unsure how a spell would work or when she had to quickly think of a spell in a stressful or dire situation.

Luckily, Ginny rarely saw the worried, stressed look in her eyes anymore over a spell, not since the war, though at times when she was helping Ron and Harry with Auror work or someone was in danger, that that old look would surface again.

For now and in many situations, Ginny did what the Golden Trio had been doing for years….Trusted Hermione to get them Home.

So for now Ginny let her question trail-off not wanting to distract her friend, unless she wanted to risk something happening and the future changing…..

And though that was a nice thought; to bring back the fallen heroes…..Her brother…..she knew they could not.

The risk was too great.

So instead she turned as her brother's voice answered the question for her.

"She was telling Harry that now was the time to say any last words to Dumbledore." He told her, while still holding Victoire.

Looking down at Teddy still in her arms, she careful placed him on one of the Kitchen benches, Ron following her lead and gently placing Victoire down besides Teddy.

The two sleeping children looked as anyone in their sleep usually did…at peace…unconcerned with the world's troubles for just a moment….

Briefly, Ginny wondered what they were dreaming off….

Maybe wishing to stay here for a few more days….wishing to have a few more moments with the people in the Past.

Maybe Teddy wished he could make more memories with the parents who with their memories erased now, did not remember him.

A part of her wished when he woke-up, he would believe it was just a dream.

Feeling sadness descending on her once again, Ginny bent closer to Teddy, and careful not to wake him up, kissed his forehead.

Smoothing back his turquoise hair with one hand, she straightened, running her hand through his hair once more with a small smile before turning back to her brother and Hermione.

The two stood close to each other, their backs to her, as if giving her a few moments to collect her thoughts once again.

Walking over to stand beside the two, she gently leaned into her brother's side as he swung his arm around her, kissing the top of her head as she smiled.

Looking at Hermione's now calm expression, she slipped the hand that was not pressed to Ron's side onto Hermione's hand that was not holding onto the Time-Turner as she gazed at it.

Hermione hardly noticing her hand didn't seem to mind only having one hand to examine the Time-turner now.

Looking at them both, Ginny felt a rush of affection for them fill her….Being in the past had reminded her what she had lost….and what she could have lost during the war.

Hearing the murmurs of voices coming in the direction of where Dumbledore and Harry stood, she wondered what the two were saying to each other….wondered how much Harry was telling him.

Lost in her own thoughts about what the two could be discussing, she didn't notice Hermione looking her way and jumped slightly when she felt her gently squeeze her hand.

Turning back towards Hermione and noticing the time-turned hanging from its chain around her neck, no longer being examined in her hand, she realized she now had her friend's attention and smiled at her, a smile that was immediately returned.

"Thanks again….for you know…."Ginny whispered to her.

"….Coming to get you after your little adventure…. " Hermione finished for her, laughter in her eyes.

"Eh, you were bound to have your own adventure anyway." She continued, openly teasing her now.

"Yeah, my wedding gift to Harry was to give him a heart attack when I disappeared and showed-up in the Past." Ginny dead-panned.

"It was a nice gift….and with all the heart attacks you endured from watching Harry go on adventures, it was his turn to have to sit and worry about you this time," Hermione told her, laughter in her eyes.

"Yeah, because being hunted by Voldermort during his whole childhood wasn't heart attack and life reducing enough…He had to have something else to push him over the edge and shake things up," Ginny sarcastically told her.

"Well you got to have your own little adventure while Harry got to sit at home and stew about your wellbeing…Well actually he more like paced around after he found-out; continuously asking when the time-turner would be ready….and slightly reminding me of a frustrated Ron…" Hermione trailed off while Ron shouted an indignant "Hey!" at her.

"It does take a lot for Harry to loose his cool, though," Hermione continued ignoring Ron's pout he sent her way.

"Yeah, but he's kind of even hotter when he does." Ginny added, as Ron inched away with a disgusted look on his face.

"Hey, that's my best mate you're talking about and I don't want to hear my younger sister telling me she finds him hot!" Ron said his face in a grimace.

"Amazing how even when you're about to get married to Harry, he still makes a slight grimace when he hears about your Love life with Harry," Hermione said.

"Brothers…they'll never change their protective ways…" Ginny said with a sigh….

"…..But really…" She said, pulling Ron back into their little huddle…"Thank you guys for coming to get me…." Ginny said.

"You mean bloody rescuing you." Ron said with a grin.

"Well someone had to Bloody Rescue me…and since you guys landed me in this mess with your Time-Turners…Then yeah, It was your bloody responsibility to come rescue me!" Ginny returned with a grin.

"Well of course someone better had to bloody rescue you!...Mum would have killed me if I'd left you here…." Ron said chuckling as Ginny childishly stuck her tongue out at him; a gesture he returned as Hermione looked on, shaking her head as she laughed at their antics.

* * *

It was awhile later, when the laughter and teasing died down and Hermione and Ron got ready to leave. The two hugging Ginny quickly before Ron went to pick-up Victoire, gently cradling the girl in his arms as Hermione wrapped the time-turner chain around the three of them.

"See you soon, Okay?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, see you soon," Ginny called.

"You wouldn't want to miss you wedding…" Ron trailed off teasingly as Hermione smacked him on the arm as he continued chuckling at Ginny's face that showed horror at the thought of missing her own wedding.

"Well we can't start without you or Harry….so take your time….." Hermione trailed off and then began flipping the time-turner three times as Ginny grinned and waved goodbye to them as in a flash of lights the three were gone.

Pulling her hand down, she wondered over to where Teddy still lay, sleeping peacefully on the kitchen bench.

Sitting down and musing about her adventure in the Past, she let her eyes drift to the side, watching as Harry and Dumbledore shared a few more words…she didn't catch the words they said and couldn't read their lips to see what they were saying, but as the two shook hands she heard Harry say a finale thank you to the man for everything.

And as the two heroes drew away from each other, Ginny let her eyes wander back to Teddy as out of the corner of her eyes to saw a flash of blue light and knew that Dumbledore had just had his memories of these past few days erased.

She kept her eyes on Teddy as she discreetly tried not to let Harry notice her looking at him quickly wipe at his slightly blurry-eyes and when he finally walked over to join them he was smiling once again.

Leaning down he placed a gentle kiss on her lips…A kiss she eagerly returned for a few minutes before they pulled away from each other, both looking down at Teddy as he stirred in his sleep before becoming still again.

Ruffling the kid's hair, Harry turned his eyes towards her, the bright sharpness of his emerald-eyes as always stealing her breath for a minute.

"Ready to head home," He whispered.

"Yeah, I'm ready for this adventure to be behind me…and we should really go before they all wake-up again…." Ginny said with a slight laugh.

"And, you, know, go before we miss our wedding," Harry teased.

"Well of-course there's that, too." Ginny teased back, enjoying the smile that stayed on his face as he looked at her.

Standing next to him, she watched as he gently lifted Teddy in his arms and waited for her to finish winding the time-turner's chain around the three of them.

"Hey…..Harry…" she whispered when she was finished and let her hand drift to close over one of his hands that still held onto Teddy.

"Are you happy….that you were able to say your goodbyes, even if you couldn't change the past…..even though they won't remember?" She asked him, looking up at him, watching his eyes for any clue to his thoughts.

"Yeah….Yes, I'm happy, even if they won't remember…I will…and that is good enough." He whispered leaning down to kiss her once more on the lips.

"Yeah, well I'm happy we had this little adventure then." Ginny whispered as their lips parted.

Harry chuckled, "Yes, well I am glad for the opportunity this gave me, but not happy about the scare I got when I got the call of you and Teddy and Victoire missing…and neither was Andromeda, Bill or Fleur for that matter…." Harry told her.

"Yeah, it was definitely a once in a lifetime adventure for me….I think I'll just stick to the adventure of being married for now on….and leave the adventures to you and the worrying to me…" She said with a laugh as she leaned in closer to him.

"And Sirius even gave me an idea for an adventure I could have if I ever get bored…" She continued, ignoring the curious stare in Harry's eyes and instead just giggled to herself, promising to tell him what he said one day soon.

Harry smiled, pleased to see her so happy, "Ready to go home, Love?" He asked.

"Yes, let's go home." Ginny answered…almost missing the words Harry said next.

"Say Goodbye then…" And she watched as he looked around at the kitchen, here in the past full of memories and where the Order and people who lived for only so much longer would meet.

It was like saying goodbye to her loved ones all over again….and with that sad thought in her head, she took one last look around her eyes lastly landing on Harry's eyes which held hers.

"Let's go get married…" He whispered a smile on his face.

"Let's go home," she whispered back as she flipped the Time-Turner three times and in a flash of lights left the past as she went to form another memory for herself in the present.

* * *

It was a few hours later, that Ginny Weasley, back in her own-time, walked down the aisle of her wedding.

The brilliant sunlight of that warm summer day, making every Weasley's red hair look like it was on fire as it shined in the sunlight. The slightly cool breeze that ran past her and rustled her white dress around her feet made her veil flutter up slightly as she looked to the end of the aisle where Harry waited for her.

Her father laughed slightly as she made him pick-up his pace as excitement grew in her until at last they stood in front of Harry.

Kissing her father on the cheek, she heard her Mum crying softly in the front row, and turned to share a smile with her before she let her father place her hand in Harry's, sharing a smile with her and Harry before he went to sit besides his wife, placing his hand in hers.

Smiling at Harry, she couldn't help beaming as she looked at Ron and Neville who stood next to him, before turning slightly to share a smile with her own bridesmaids, Hermione and Luna, who looked pretty in their light-sky-blue-dresses.

Harry, Ron and Neville looking all handsome as well smiled back at her, but her eyes were really only on Harry as she took in the sight of him, handsome, and kind, and hers.

Her hero….Her friend…..Her boyfriend and now her husband…..

She cried a little as the ceremony continued and all through their vows until the Minister pronounced them _"Man and wife,"_ and told them to kiss.

Smiling she stood on her tip-toes and kissed her smiling husband...Laughing a little as she pulled back, excepting her bouquet back from Hermione, the flowers matching the blue and white ones in her hair, and hand-in-hand, she and Harry descended back down the aisle, to began their life together as Husband and Wife.

"This is an adventure I could get used to," She told Harry, shouting slightly to be heard over the clapping of the people around them.

"I'm already used to this adventure," he whispered back…. "And so far this is my favorite one….I love you…"he continued., smiling down at her.

"I love you too…"Ginny whispered back.

_"And this is one adventure I don't want anyone bloody rescuing me from…" _She thought as her hand squeezed her husband's hand in her's, and she leaned-up to capture his smiling lips with her own.

* * *

Somewhere in the Past, The Order members sat around the kitchen table, all of them, for some reason, none could figure out had slept in and all wore smiles that day, though none knew the exact reason why…instead just pegging it on good-dreams and it being a good day today. None of them remembered what had taken place over the last few days…none knowing the ones in that room who would not be making it through the war….

None of them knew that somewhere in the present a smiling Ginny and Harry Potter shared their first dance together as husband and wife, stealing kisses from each other as moonlight shone over them in the finally moments of the sunset. Family and friends clapped for them…. congratulated them…laughing together as a smiling Victoire and Teddy danced with each other nearbye as Ron guided a smiling Hermione unto the dance floor to dance near the already dancing and turning Neville and Luna. Who drifted past a happy looking Molly and Arthur Weasley who both smiled at all the couples around them, their eyes lighting-up at seeing a happy and smiling Ginny and Harry Potter kiss in the middle of the dance floor as couples glided around them.

All The Order were unprepared that day as a flash of light flared around them, revealing a group of kids appearing out of nowhere and looking like something had just gone wrong and landed them in a very interesting situation.

* * *

The resounding thud and feel of throbbing pain on their backsides told the teens quite clearly where they were as one of the smaller teens popped to her feet and looked around with the grace and uncaring attitude of obtaining wounds often from being young and playing outdoors alot.

The litte teen smiled, eyes lighting up as she looked at the stunned Order in the room.

"Hey Tory, Why is Uncle Freddie not..." Her question was cut-off as one of the oldest teens, the girl named Tory, placed her hand over the younger girl's mouth, breathing a sigh of relief at having stopped any future information from coming-out.

"Dead." One boy nearbye the two of them finished for the youngest earning a death glare from Tory, as she pulled her hand away from the younger girl's mouth.

"James Sirius Potter! You have so better bloody fix this!" Tory hissed at the boy who had finished the younger girl's sentence for her.

The boy, James, smiled at Tory, his golden-Hazel eyes filled with laughter and mischief as he asked,"And how is this my fault, Oh dear cousin of mine?"

"You had to play with that Time-Turner!" another girl joined in on the conversation brushing herself off as she stood-up and surveyed the rest of the group, leaning down to help another boy stand, but swayed slightly from his weight; making the two loose their balance; bumping into James, who had been holding the Time-Turner.

The group seemed to watch as if in slow motion, the time-turner slipped from his grasp and fell onto the floor with a crash...instantly breaking.

Gaping at the broken time-turner for a few seconds, Tory turned back to her cousin who stood blinking down at what had just slipped from his grasp, the whole group still ignoring The Order.

That was until the youngest girl, once again spotted someone she knew and with a squeal, threw herself at a very surprised Molly Weasley.

"GrandMum!" The girl giggled, clutching onto the shocked women, as Tory slapped one hand to her forehead muttering an _"Oh boy,"_ to herself.

It was only then that the group fully pulled their attentions towards The Order, watching as they brought out their wands and began pointing them at the younger girl still clutched onto Molly Weasley and the rest of the people that had come out of nowhere.

"Well, this should be interesting, shouldn't it?" James said with a grin as looked at the people from the Past.

* * *

**_-The End. [Finished August 19, 2011.]._**

**A/N: Thanks Again Everyone for sticking to this Story, reading it and reviewing it!**

** This was the last Chapter but there will be a sequeal and the first chapter of that will be posted on August 25th, 2011...And the sequeal will be called...**

** "Somone Better Bloody Fix This!"**

**From the last section of this story, I bet you can guess what it will be about...So until then...**

_** -Thank You.**_


End file.
